Love in the madness
by The interviewer
Summary: This is a fuyumomo one-shot series with extra humor. If you want to see fuyumomo romance or just plain humor, read this story! It's my first one. ****UPDATED FIXED SPELLING ERRORS****
1. Realization

HELLO FF-ERS,MY NAME'S THE INTERVIEWER AND THIS IS MY FIRST STORY.

I CAME ACROSS SGT-FROG/KERORO GUNSO BY ACCIDENT ONCE AND GOT HOOKED EVER SINCE.

IT MAKES YOU LAUGH LIKE CRAZY AND I AM A MAN WHO LIKES TO LAUGH!.

THIS FANFIC WILL BE A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS(MAYBE MORE) CONCENTRATING ON THE FUYUMOMO PAIRING WHICH IS RARE ON THIS SITE.

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A FUYUMOMO STORY,FEEL FREE TO REVIEW OR PM IT.

BTW,I WANNA SEE SOME REVIEWS SO I COULD KNOW THAT MY STORY IS BEING READ.

3,2,1,KERO,KERO,KERO...

It was a calm spring day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping,it was calm.

Apart from two houses.

One was small,quaint, the type of house an ordinary man could afford.

"KERO! I'm out of glue! FUYUKI-DONO!"

The called blue-haired guy was in his room, reading yet another paranormal book for occult club material, even though there were only two people in it.

Unfortunately for the frog, a certain red-head was listening to DJ Mutsumi and he was about to declare the winner of the contest for which the main prize is that the winner gets to meet Mutsumi in person.

The radio went "And the winner is..."

Natsumi thought 'Please be me, please be me...'

"KERO! I'm out of glue! FUYUKI-DONO!"

the shout blocked Natsumi from hearing the winner.

"STUPID FROG!"

"KERO!"

"I WAS JUST ABOUT TO HEAR THE WINNER OF THE 'MEET MUTSUMI' CONTEST!"

Just then, Fuyuki came to the shouting hipocenter,the living room.

"Sarge, is everything alright?"

"FUYUKI-DONO, I NEED YOUR HELP, I..."

he was muffled by Natsumi's palm.

"STOP SHOUTING!"

"YOU JUST SHOUTED!"

"THAT'S IT, NO GUNDAMS FOR A WEEK!"

"KERO! PLEASE DON'T, PLEEEASE!"

Just then,a battle hardened frog veteran entered the room.

"KERORO, YOU AND YOUR GUNDAMS. IF YOU FOCUSED ON CONQUERING THE WORLD INSTEAD OF ON THOSE TOYS, WE WOULD HAVE BEEN DONE BY NOW!"

Then he pulled out his gun and destroyed his in-progress gundam.

"NO! THAT WAS MY NEWEST XJ-S3456 ULTRA RARE LIGHT BLUE AND PINK GUNDAM, IT COST ME A THREE-MONTH ALLOWENCE TO BUY IT!"

While he was mourning over the loss of a valuable item, a certain navy blue-haired boy was thinking

A/N:Maybe a bit OOC,but what are you gonna do?

'Blue and pink,huh? That reminds me of Momoka-chan. **WAIT A MINUTE! **WHEN DID I START CALLING HER MOMOKA-CHAN? Come to think of it,it sounds nice. Momoka-chan...'

Unfortunately for him, he mumbled the last part loud enough for everyone in the living room to hear him.

Natsumi and Keroro said "OOOOOOH, FUYUKI(-DONO in Keroro's case), are you having feelings for Momoka-chan?"

Fuyuki said "**WHAT? **I'M NOT!"

Unfortunately,the blush on his face was clearly visible.

Keroro said "OOOOH IT'S JUST LIKE GIRORO WITH..."

His talk was mumbled by a grenade stuffed in his face by Giroro and then he was thrown out in the backyard after activating the grenade

BOOOOOM!

KEROOOO!

He started flying up in the air with his usual afro.

Giroro said "Just ignore him" with a light blush.

Natsumi said "OOOOOk, so Fuyuki,i gotta talk to you about girls, so you can woo her. If all goes well,you'll be wooing Momoka in bed in no time! Teehee!"

Fuyuki started blushing cherry red all over his face, he had a nosebleed and he got smoke coming out of his ears

"**WHAT?**"

"Calm down Fuyuki i was just kidding, but we'll still have the talk"

While the siblings were talking, a certain blue haired rich girl was thinking in her massive mansion

'I need to think of another Fuyuki-plan, but what? I ran out of ideas'

Just then a green,white and black blur crashed in her room in the Nishizawa mansion where she was thinking.

Afro Keroro mumbled "Fuyuki...love...Momoka...Kero" before passing out

'**WHAT? FUYUKI LIKES ME?! IT MUST MEAN THAT KERORO TOLD HIM ABOUT MY FEELINGS FOR HIM! THAT LITTLE...**'

Just then, Momoka has gone little miss spiky-haired psycho and threw passed out Keroro out through the window. Then, she calmed down.

'Maybe he'll confess to me tomorrow during the occult club meeting! What if he doesn't? Then I'll tell him about my feelings. At least I know he likes me'

Then she started daydreaming again.

At the same time, Natsumi was talking to Fuyuki about important stuff.

"And then,after you get her attention,start talking slowly and calmly so she can understand you. You should complment her,and then say that you love her. Do everything as I just said correctly and I'll have a sister-in-law in no time"

Fuyuki went blushing again

"**WE AREN'T EVEN ADULTS!**"

"JK"

Just then,a big crash was heard in their backyard. The siblings came out of the house to see Keroro(who was gaining conscience) crashed on Giroro's tent and a big lump under the crashed tent.

"KEROROOO..."

"KERO!"

BOOOM!POW!CRASH!KAPOW!

the next day,Fuyuki was in school,thinking about the grand confession,during class.

At the same time,Momoka was doing the same thing.

They thought 'I'll confess today during occult club,we'll be alone'

Unfortunately,they mumbled their thoughts loud enough for the teacher to hear,

"HINATA,NISHIZAWA,STOP THINKING ABOUT EACH OTHER AND FOCUS ON THE CLASS!"

The entire class,apart from the blushing pair,burst into laughter.

It was time for the occult club. The subject today was alien sightings(since he lives with aliens,he gets enough of them for a lifetime)

"And so,having in mind their superior technology..."

They were thinking 'The meeting's almost over,i gotta tell him/her now!'

"Fuyuki-kun,I..."

"Momoka-chan,I..."

"FUYUKI-DONO,HELP!"

"STUPID FROG,GET OVER HERE!"

Natsumi was chasing Keroro because he was playing with his Gundams,even though he was grounded from them and they ran into the classroom where the Occult club meeting was held.

Just then,Momoka has gone little miss spiky-haired psycho,yet again,and yelled

"**CAN'T YOU GIVE US SOME PRIVACY HERE!**"

Keroro flew out the window,thanks to Momoka,yet again.

"**KEROOOOOO!**"

Momoka calmed down

Just then,a teacher came in the classroom

"THIS IS A SCHOOL,NOT A POLITICAL DEBATE,**GET OUT IMMEDIATELY!**"

"Sorry" they all said,and they exited the school

As they were walking home,Natsumi spoke up(with guilt) "Sorry for disturbing you guys"

"It's OK",the other two spoke

They arrived just outside of the Hinata house.

"Well,it was fun walking with you guys,I'll see you tomorrow", Momoka spoke with sadness in her voice

As she was just about to go her way,Fuyuki took her hand and hugged her

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow", said Fuyuki

"Same here", said Momoka as he let go of her and she started going home

The siblings entered the house just in time to see Angol Moa taking care of Keroro

They went upstairs,and Natsumi spoke up

"We need to think of a way for you to confess to Momoka"

"But what?"

"I was thinking..."

AFRO GUNSO,AFRO GUNSO,AFRO GUNSO,EYY,AFRO!WOW!

Sorry if you wanted to read the confession but I wanted the story to progress a little before I add the confession scene

This is the first chapter of my one-shot series. If you have any ideas for the next chapter,review or PM me.

I want at least 5 reviews before I even think of another chapter!

HAVE A FROGGIN GOOD TIME!

THE INTERVIEWER


	2. Confession

HELLO AGAIN!

P.S. '...' MEANS THOUGHT AND "..." MEANS SAYING

3,2,1,KERO,KERO,KERO...

It was a calm morning,1 day after the fuyumomo madness began.

Until...

RIIIIING!RIIIING!

'**STUPID ALARM CLOCK!**'

The person who thought that took the alarm clock and unplugged that the person got back to sleep

'Momoka-chan...'

"FUYUKI!TIME FOR SCHOOL!WAKE UP!BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE" yelled the sporty red-head

'Right!Sorry dream Momoka-chan,maybe some other time,bye!'

And then,he woke up.

Meanwhile,in a massive mansion/shopping mall complex...

'Fuyuki-kun...'

"Mistress,time to wake up",those were the words of good,old butler Paul

And then it went spiky.

"**NEVER INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M DREAMING ABOUT FUYUKI-KUN!**"

"Sorry Mistress,but it's time for school. Our surveillance team has just informed me that Hinata-san will be present in school today"

Momoka calms down

"Fuyuki-kun or Natsumi-chan?"

"Both"

Momoka thought 'Fuyuki-kun will be there!*giggles like a school girl*But Natsumi-chan will be there as well. *frowns* I hope she doesn't interfere with my plan to tell Fuyuki how i feel about him! Again!'

The rich girl got up and before she started dressing up she said "Paul,could you bring Tamama here,I need to talk to him"

"No problem Mistress"

Then he said in his radio device"I need a squad of 20 fully armoured men at Tamama-sama's room immediately!I don't care if 'World's best bodyguard' is on, these are orders! *quieter* Did they pick me? "

The connection broke

"I'm off to wake up Tamama-sama" The butler said as he left the room

In the blue alien frog/teddy bear's room

"Keroro,Cola,cake,candy..."

"Tamama-sama,time to wake up"

The frog's pupils bulged

"**NEVER WAKE ME UP WHEN I'M DREAMING ABOUT THINGS I LOVE!TAMAMA IMPACT!**"

BOOM!

Meanwhile,in the Hinata house,a green frog/pathetic conqueror was also dreaming

'Gundams,Gundams,Captain Geroro,Gundams...'

While the frog was asleep,mister navy-blue hair was entering his room/former basement

"Sarge,time to wake up,it's 'Bring your pet to school' day!'"

'I totally forgot about it!Sorry gundams,i'll put you together some other time'

The green frog woke up and was in the living room in no time

"Fuyuki-dono,I'm ready for operation 'Fake frog'"

Just then,a genius/sadistic yellow alien frog appeared out of nowhere with a weird gun(similar to the age-changing gun used on Aki and Natsumi in the first season)

"Introducing the 'Look like a froggin frog gun-gun'"

Question marks appeared on both Fuyuki and Keroro's head

"This will make anything it's fired at look and be like an Earth frog"

CLICK!

RIBBIT!RIBBIT!

"It went greatly Kururu,thanks,I'll be on my way!" 'And closer to Momoka',said and thought Fuyuki as he ran off to school, unaware of his empty stomach

Meanwhile, in the Nishizawa mansion,Momoka was brushing her hair in her room as Tamama entered

"You wanted to see me Momochi?"

"Yes,it's 'Bring your pet to school' day and I don't have a pet"

"Don't say another word,I'll be your pet frog for the day,let me just put on my movie-star make-up set"

5 minutes later

"Tamama!You look just like a frog! But shouldn't you drop the hat?"

"I wanted for Sergeant to recognize me. He'll surely be there with your favourite Fuyuki-kun"

He started making kissy noises as Momoka went spiky-haired psycho,**YET AGAIN!**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**"HEEEELP!"**

You and Momoka are, kind of, the only ones conscious in the mansion at the moment, Tamama

**"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"**

**POUND,POUND,POUND!**

Luckily she calmed down quickly.

"Sorry Tamama!", Momoka then started applying the make up set on Tamama to hide the bruises from the unexpected WWE match

A/N: WTF?**WWE****?** BTW, Pretty,cultured and smart(I'm not sounding like a creepy person,right?)! Fuyumomo should have happened long ago in the original series,BACK TO THE STORY!

*Keroro dives out of a pond with a sign which has something written in kanji(BRB,maybe?)*

Fuyuki,Natsumi,Momoka,Koyuki and Saburo were all at school holding their respective frogs(Natsumi having Giroro),who were(apart from Tamama) look-like-a-froggin-frog-gun-gunned(I gotta work on my talking skills)

"Fuyuki-kun!"

"Momoka-chan!"

"Sergeant!"

RIBBIT!

"Nice acting sergeant,but it's me,Soldier Tamama!"

RIBBIT!RIBBIT!

"Fukki,**WHAT'S WITH MY FAVOURITE SERGEANT?!**"

"He got zapped with a 'look like a frog' gun"

"Why?"

"If he went as he is,he'll go daydreaming about gundams and captain Geroro and conquering the world and that could be a problem. By the way,others from the squad are also zapped"

He then turned to Momoka

"Momoka-chan,let's put our 'pets' in the pet room"

"Ok,Futuki-kun. Wait,since when did you start calling me Momoka-chan?"

"Uuuuh,Iiiiii..."

"It's ok,I like it"

She then kissed him on the cheek.

"Looks like a scoop. 'School geek bags himself a rich girl'"

"**WHAAAAAAAAT!?**",the blushing pair screamed

The 'scooper' was the one and only school reporter,who is called by 'Chief'(Overall bastard if you ask me)

"Why would someone as pathetic as him be interested in a psychotic beast like you? Other than for your money,of course"

"**TAKE. THAT. BACK!**", psycho Momoka growled

"I report only the truth"

"Says the guy who reported about aliens in my house? How high are you?"

"**I SAW THEM MYSELF! YOU ARE COOPERATING WITH THEM YOU CRAZY**"

"**I HAD ENOUGH!**",yelled psycho Momoka as she grabbed Chief and threw him out into the skies.

There were reports about a crashing UFO interrupting Sumomo's concert.

"NISHIZAWA MOMOKA AND HINATA FUYUKI,TO MY OFFICE NOW!",yelled the principal through the school PA system.

"We are in a boat-load of trouble" mumbled the pair

In the principal's office

"Beating up a student is a serious violation of the school rules,you are risking expulsion!"

"In Momoka-chan's defence,sir,I was the one who threw Chief in the air. He was insulting my girlfriend and i couldn't stand it!"

'What did I just say?'

Momoka was blushing

'Did he just call me his girlfriend?'

"I see that you are trying to protect her, but it's obvious that you aren't strong enough to do such a feat. Your poor results in PE prove it. I admire that you stood up to protect her,though. Also,since you two were provocated,I will only suspend you two for today."

"Thank you sir" said the couple.

As they were leaving the office,the principal mouthed 'Nice catch' to Fuyuki,and he just blushed in response to that

Meanwhile,with Natsumi,Koyuki and Saburo

"NISHIZAWA MOMOKA AND HINATA FUYUKI,TO MY OFFICE NOW!"

"What happened?",asked the ninja

"I don't know,but I know that public displays of affection are not allowed",said the red-head

"So he finally confessed to her,nice catch if I may say so myself",said the rebel artist

"I taught him how to woo her"

"Really?",said Saburo as he leaned closer to Natsumi

"Yeah...",said the blushing Natsumi as she leaned closer as well

They were inches close,but then

POW!

Frog Giroro jumped and hit Saburo in the middle of the face, knocking him out(Even as a frog,he has superb aim)

"GIRORO!"

RIBBIT!

"HINATA NATSUMI,WHAT DID YOU DO TO SABURO-SAN?",yelled the teacher

"I,I...*quieter*help me Koyuki"

"No problem,SHIN-ZAI-ZO-ZEN-KONI-WEN! KNOCK-OUT GAS TECHNIQUE!"

The school was filled with knock-out gas,knocking out everyone in the school,except for Fuyuki and Momoka,who were outside of the school at the moment.

They were ignorant of the sleep-o-rama.

"Fuyuki-kun,you called me your girlfriend in the office,today",said the blushing girl

"Uuuuh,I...,Momoka-chan,there's something I have to tell you. From the moment i met you, I felt strange every time I saw you or thought about you. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Recently,I found out what those feelings were. It's love. Nishizawa Momoka,**I LOVE YOU!**"

"Fuyuki-kun,I love you too,you always treated me like a normal person instead of a rich girl or a CEO's daughter. All those field trips to islands,all those old books I read aloud at our occult club meetings,all those gifts,I tried to get you to like me with them"

"Your determination is one of the things I love about you"

"OOOOOOH,FUYUKI-KUN!"

She then jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

'She is like the most wonderful book. Precious, fragile, beautiful, she never gets old!'

'He is like the most wonderful cake. Beautiful, smells and tastes wonderfully, he is precious to me!'

At the same time they thought

.

.

.

.

'_**I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**_'

They let go of each other.

"That was wonderful,Momoka-chan"

"I agree,Fuyuki-kun"

They were just about to kiss again when

"FUYUKI,MOMOKA-CHAN,WHAT ARE YOU LOVEBIRDS DOING OUT OF SCHOOL THIS EARLY?"

That was the voice of Fuyuki's mother and motorcycle rider,Hinata Aki

_"**MOM?!"**_

**_"HINATA-SAN?!"_**

AFRO GUNSO!AFRO GUNSO!AFRO GUNSO!EYYYY!AFRO!WOW!

Hope you liked this chapter. The 'confess and kiss' scene was not from experience,but from my heart. This story is dedicated to all lovebirds out there! APPRECIATE LOVE! IT IS A WONDERFUL FEELING! THERE ARE GUYS OUT THERE WHO,UNLIKE ME,HAVE GIRLFRIENDS FOR PRESTIGE OR 18+ PLEASURE(you know what I mean). SUCH PEOPLE ARE JERKS AND I VOWED TO NEVER BE LIKE THAT! YOU SHOULD TOO,GUYS.

REVIEWS WILL BE APPRECIATED!

EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER NEXT WEEK

THE INTERVIEWER


	3. The romantic start

HIYA ALL!

I'M BACK AND READY TO BRING IN THE FUYUMOMO AND HUMOR

I WANNA THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, FAVED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY. I APPRECIATE IT

WE START AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER

BEGIN!

3,2,1,KERO,KERO,KERO...

"So?",says Fuyuki's mom who has just walked in on them(on her motorcycle) having the happiest moment of their lives

"Well,mom...",says the overblushing Fuyuki

"Congrats son,you finally realized that Momoka's crazy about you",says the book company CEO

The couple just blushed even more

"Sorry I walked in on you two while you were..."

Aki couldn't finish her sentence as Momoka passed out from everything that has happened to her in the last couple of minutes

"MOMOKA-CHAN!" say the mother and son

"Let's get her to our house,hop on",says Aki as she picks up Momoka and gets on her motorcycle

An hour later...

Momoka was laid down on the couch in the Hinata's living room with a wet towel on her forehead and covered with a blanket from neck to toe

Fuyuki was next to her 'I'm sorry this happened,really',he thought

He accidentally mumbled those words and Momoka was conviniently waking up now with a small grin

'I had a great Fuyuki dream. Too bad it didn't happen in reality'

A/N:She thinks that the kiss was a dream

She saw Fuyuki next to her with a concerned face. She blushed crimson red

"Fuyuki-kun,I..."

Fuyuki silenced her with a gentle kiss on the lips

She passed out again

"Oh,no! Momoka-chan!"

"Son,is everything alright?",says the blue-haired motorcycle rider

"She woke up and started having a shocked look on her face and then I kissed her to calm her down and then she passed out again"

"Fuyuki,Fuyuki. . .tisk,tisk. . . You shouldn't have done that. She probably thinks that the kiss and confession were just a dream"

A/N:Fuyuki explained everything that had happened today on the way home. He did't get in trouble,BTW

"Well,it wasn't a dream"

Just then,Natsumi came in the house drowsy and bare-handed

"Sorry I'm late,I have no idea what happened"

She notices Momoka passed out on the couch and Fuyuki next to her

"So,Fuyuki,did you confess to her?"

"Yes,but then Mom walked in and Momoka passed out"

"Ouch,did you get to kiss her at least?"

"Yes" says the blushing Fuyuki

"How was it?"

"Great"

"Ok,now let's talk about wooing her in bed,you might need the advice",says Natsumi as she started giggling at the very blushing Fuyuki

Apparently,Momoka heard her as well and started waking up with a very blushing face

"**WE'RE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT STUFF!**",they both yelled

"Oh,Momoka-chan you've woken up. Are you alright?" Says Fuyuki as he hugged her gently

"Yes,thanks for asking" says the blushing Momoka

"Momoka-chan,if something were to happen to you i don't know what would happen to me. You mean so much to me,I love you a lot!"

"Fuyuki-kun,I..." she didn't get to finish her sentence as Fuyuki kissed her again,but this time a bit stronger

This time,she didn't pass out as he let go

"Oh,that's so sweet. Nice work Fuyuki" say the mother and daughter

'Mom and Natsumi are still here. I COMPLETELY FORGOT!' thought the blushing Fuyuki

"Momoka-chan,we should get you home before your bodyguards and Paul get here and tear us apart" says Fuyuki whose blush just faded

"I haven't seen them all day,I hope they're alright"

In the Nishizawa mansion

"Ughhh,my head",says the loyal butler Paul as he checks out the clock to see what time is it

"GUYS,WAKE UP! WE'VE BEEN OUT FOR 6 HOURS!"

The others didn't move an inch

'I'll talk to Baio-sama about hiring new bodyguards. Wait! That's it!'

"**GET UP OR BAIO-SAMA WILL HAVE YOU FIRED!**"

They get up in under half a second

"READY FOR ORDERS SIR!",they all say

"Alright,find Momoka-sama and report me on her state"

Just then Momoka came in with a bright smile on her face

"Ah,Momoka-sama glad you're alright. How was your day?", asked the butler

"Excellent. Fuyuki and I are now a couple! Hooray!",said the very happy Momoka

"That's a good thing. At least we wont have to spend so much money on ridiculous plans anymore. Baio-sama was onto us

"**WHAT'S RIDICULOUS!?**" said the spiky-haired,psycho Momoka**  
**

AFRO GUNSO,AFRO GUNSO,YAY!AFRO GUNSO YAY!AFRO!WOW!

SORRY IT'S SHORTER THAN THE REST,IT'S JUST THAT I DON'T HAVE MUCH INSPIRATION LATELY REGARDING THIS STORY. THEREFORE,IF ANY OF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER,PM ME THE IDEA!

I WANT AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS IN TOTAL BEFORE I START ON THE NEXT CHAPTER,OK?

HAVE A FROGGIN GOOD TIME!

THE INTERVIEWER


End file.
